Villianous Dawn
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: I stink at summaries, so I'll keep it simple... Sylar comes to Forks, and tries to take the Cullens abilities
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

She had been running as fast as her legs would take her for almost ten minutes now, and didn't think she could keep it up much longer. He had come out of nowhere, and started talking to her about abilities, or powers, or something like that. He was so terrifying, that she didn't wait for him to finish his speech, and started running then and there. Now she was in the middle of the woods, and it was pitch black outside. The only sound she heard was herself, but she knew he was right behind her.

"Help!! Please somebody help!!!" She called out as loud as she could.

From somewhere in the dark, her pursuer answered her. "There's no one around to help you" his voice purred menacingly. "You might as well make it easier for yourself, and give up. If you do, I promise, it won't hurt."

"Help!!!" she called out again, almost to tears by this point.

"Smart girl" the voice said. "You want to know the truth?" he asked as she tripped over a very large rock that suddenly appeared right in front of her feet.

She winced in anticipation, waiting for her body to hit the ground, but instead, a seemingly invisible hand grabbed her throat, and stopped her in mid air. As her breath began to slip away, she could feel herself being lifted up, and the hand around her neck slammed her into a tree. As she hit the tree, she heard a sickening crunch, and no longer felt anything below her waist.

"Aggggghhhhh!!" she screamed out as she felt the pain reach her upper body.

"Well?" the voice asked. "I asked you if you wanted to know the truth."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" She cried out, blood spurting from her mouth with each word.

"Because. You have something that I want, and I'm taking it. " He paused, then almost as an afterthought, he added, "But more than anything else… I love listening to my victims scream."

Out of the darkness, she saw his smiling face emerge halfway out of the darkness.

"Who. Are. You?" She whispered with the last breath she had left, as she saw his hand emerge from the shadows, and point strait at her forehead.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

The last thing she ever felt, was excruciating pain.

As he wiped her blood off of his hands, he glanced at his watch.

"Hmm" he thought, silently adding some numbers in his head. "In two minutes, I'll have officially gone one week and five days without sleep. As busy as I am, I think I'll take the day off"

He started walking through the forest, trying to decide where to relax, and get some sleep. He had just narrowed it down to Seattle, or Portland (the two most populous cities closest to his current location) so he could be near someone with power when he was well rested, when he exited the woods, along the side of a road.

In the fresh _twilight (get it?) _of the morning, he saw a simple sign, advertising the city limits of the nearby town.

He smiled as he read the sign, deciding to spend his brief "vacation" here.

"Look out Forks," he said as he started walking toward the city. "Sylar's coming to town!"

* * *

DP: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind if reviewing, although constructive criticism will be helpful. I know some of you might have noticed that i left out the girls ability, during the first part of this. That was intentional... You'll find out what it is during the course of the story, when it becomes very useful to Sylar, while hunting the Cullens. Anyways, I don't own either Twilight, or Heroes, please don't sue!

Note: Apparently twilight occurs at the end of the day, not the beginning. I didn't realize that when i wrote the story, but I don't want to get rid of the joke, so please ignore it.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

"Bella…" Edward called out to his missing wife. "Where are you? I've found everyone else, and you're next. You might as well give up now!"

The Cullens had been playing hide and seek all morning. Normally this would last all of one minute for him, but ever since Bella had married Edward, and become a vampire, she would extend her shield around everyone else, so he couldn't hear their thoughts, making it a lot more fun/longer.

"Dude, you're never gonna find her!" Emmet yelled taunting his adopted brother. "You never have yet!"

"She's going to run for the house in a couple seconds" Alice announced to everyone within earshot – in other words, everyone but Edward.

Suddenly Edward jerked to his left, and pounced onto an empty bush, as Bella emerged from the woods on the other side of the yard, and sprinted towards the house at full speed.

"She won't make it." Alice said as they watched the chase unfold.

Edward turned around and leaped across the yard, landing a couple yards behind her. She turned her head to look at him as his feet dug in and he pounced. In the blink of an eye, he had her and they were rolling around on the ground struggling for control. As Edward managed to pin her to the ground, he leaned in and kissed her into submission.

"I told you I'd catch you" Edward teased.

"I was hoping you would" Bella purred seductively, as she pulled him into another kiss, this one longer than the first, before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I know you two are 'enjoying' the outcome of the game," Rosalie smirked, "but you're supposed to meet Charlie at the diner in ten minutes"

A couple months after the Volturi had left Forks, they had told Charlie the truth about what they all were. After all, Renesmee was growing up and they couldn't keep her from seeing her grandfather, especially since they lived in the same town – she was only a year old now, but was already as big as a three year old would have been, and Charlie loved her to death.

"Can't we be a couple minutes late?" Edward groaned.

"Or maybe a couple hours late?" Bella grinned at Edward, making him smile ear to ear.

"Yeah a couple of hours sounds good to me" he laughed, picking her up, and starting toward their cottage.

"No, I wanna see Grampy!!" Renesmee called, making Bella sigh.

"I guess this'll have to wait." Edward sighed, swinging Bella over his shoulder and walking towards the cars.

"Come on Nessie" he called out to her above Bella's giggling protests. She ran to him and jumped into his waiting arm and climbed onto his shoulders. "We'll be back in a couple hours!" he called out to the rest of his family.

* * *

"Nessie!!!" Charlie yelled as Nessie jumped into his waiting arms. "And how's my favorite little girl today?"

"I'm good" she giggled "We played hide and seek today!"

"Oh yeah, did you win?"

"No, daddy did. He always wins!"

"Oh really? Well I'll just have to teach you some of the best places to hide then!"

"You play hide and seek?"

"Of course! Who do you think taught your mom how to play?"

"I didn't know. Can you play with us next time?"

"We'll see. You ready for lunch?"

"Yes! I wanna hamburger!!"

"Flo!" He gestured to the restaurants waitress, and she walked over to their table.

"What'll it be hons? The usuals?"

"Yep. And can I get an order of fries too?"

"Sure hon, I'll bring it all out in a couple minutes."

"So, what's new with you two?" Charlie asked, turning his attention two the two across the booth from him. "Any new adventures this week?"

"No, nothing this week," Bella answered, " but in a couple weeks, we're going to Italy for our checkup with the Volturi, to prove that Nessie is in fact growing. What day is that supposed to be Edward? Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward was completely stiff, his nostrils flared, and his eye was squinted in concentration.

"Charlie… have you ever heard of someone named… Sylar? He would be in an out of state police report" he asked with a little difficulty.

"Hmm. The name sounds familiar. I'd have to look it up, but why do you ask?"

"There's a guy sitting over there whose mind I can't read very well, but the words murder and death keep popping up. I also heard him think 'who should I kill next?'"

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant, Sylar looked up. Due to his super hearing, (acquired in season 1 episode 16 – _Unexpected_) he had heard the whole conversation.

_'Now isn't this interesting?' _he thought_ 'I've only been on vacation for an hour, and I'm already going back to work.'_

He smiled as he left the restaurant, and waited for his next victim to come out.

DP: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue, I really loved reading all the comments!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Heroes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Edward emerged from the restaurant angry, and walked towards a clearing he remembered was in the middle of the woods. The last thing he had managed to get from the stranger was that _he_ was the next victim.

He had decided to face the man alone, so Charlie and Bella had stayed inside with Nessie.

For the first time since he had met Bella, he was experiencing nervousness. For some reason, this man's thoughts were not coming in clear, and now that he was outside, he could no longer hone in on his location.

Once he was at the clearing, he walked to the center, and shouted.

"Alright, I know you're out there! Come and get me!!!"

"My, you're a brave one, aren't you?"

Edward whipped his head around, surprised that this stranger was able to sneak up on him without hearing his feet.

"Most people in your position start running as fast as their little legs can carry them," Sylar sneered " and I'm guessing that with your ability, you actually know what it is that I'm about to do to you."

"What do you want from me? And how do you know what I can do?"

"Let's just say… I'm special that way" he said smiling with all of his teeth.

He flicked his fingers in Edwards's direction, and he flew across the clearing, slamming into a tall tree, sending splinters and sawdust into the air.

Sylar advanced as the dust cleared, and he prepared to open Edwards head.

Suddenly, the tree that Edward slammed into came swinging out of the haze, sending Sylar to the other side of the clearing, landing him in the branches of a gnarled old oak. From the branches, he watched as the sun managed to make one of its rare glimpses through the clouds, and shined down onto Edward, casting the hefty tree trunk aside as if it were a feather.

He gasped when he saw what happened when the sun hit Edwards's skin.

"Well, well, well." He sighed as he leaped effortlessly from the branches to the ground, staring hungrily at the diamond sparking skin. "Something tells me you're something special too. Unfortunately for you… you're not quite special enough."

He raised his arm towards Edward again, this time simply making him float in mid-air.

"Who _are_ you?" Edward gasped, struggling to escape his floating prison.

"You're worst nightmare…" he sneered. "And the last thing you're ever going to see."

Sylar pointed at Edward's head, and began slicing his head open.

Edward groaned in pain. As a vampire, he wasn't supposed to feel pain, but somehow, this was hurting him.

"Help!" he tried to call out as loudly as possible, but all that came out was a pitiful moan.

'_Why do they always call for help?' _he wondered.

"It's no use." He mocked as he finished the incision, and the top of his head hit the ground. "I guess your little baby's seen the last of her big, strong da–"

He got abruptly cut off as another person slammed into him, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Sylar looked over to the figure that had hit him.

He was tall and lean, with honey blond hair. He sparkled just like Edward, but there were tiny crescent shaped scars all over his skin. Sylar grinned, and chuckled to himself as he imagined what might have caused them.

"Okay, so you've got a friend. Not gonna do you any good." he mocked as he stood up to face him, still holding Edward in mid-air.

"What if he has two friends?"

He spun around at the sound of another voice, and he was met with the image of another sparkling person, this one a petite woman, with spiky black hair, holding a large tree branch, that was swinging toward his face. It made contact, and he went flying into the trunk of the largest tree in the clearing.

Edward dropped to the ground, grunting in pain. The man with the scars reached out his hand to him, and helped him up, as the woman handed him the top of his severed head.

"Thanks Jasper, thanks Alice" he groaned, as he put his head back on, and waited for it to reattach. "You guys have great timing, but he got away!"

Edward pointed to the tree where the stranger had crashed, a gaping hole showing in the debris, where the man was supposed to be

"Who was that guy?" Jasper asked, as he helped Edward over to lean on a tree until his head was healed. "That hit looked hard enough to break every bone in his body!"

"Yeah, all I saw in my vision was him slicing your head off!" Alice squeaked, her voice even higher than usual from all of the excitement. "How were you floating in the air?!"

"I don't know… but I don't think we've seen the last of him."

* * *

Sylar watched them, safely hidden in the dark branches of one of the trees. The arrival of Franken-scar and the pixie-goth was unexpected, but he didn't mind.

_After all,_ he thought. _Now I know he's not the only person with abilities in town._

"The hunt…" he grinned evilly "is on!"

* * *

DP: For the record, i am a huge edward fan, so i am sorry for the edward bashing tone of this chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but i do own Heroes. No, wait, no I don't.

* * *

"It's the Volturi, it has to be!"

"Let's not be hasty, it might not be"

"Of course it is, who else would it be?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying that it might not be them."

"Okay, even if it isn't them, this isn't the time to debate who is responsible. There's a maniac on the loose!"

"Yeah, and he's coming after _us!_"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well for the time being, I don't think any of us should wonder off alone."

"And Jacob, could you let Sam and his pack know what's going on?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Jacob got up, and left the room, so he could change into a wolf, and telepathically let Sam Uley, the leader of the other wolf pack know about the mysterious killer, as the others continued the conversation.

"We can't just sit here, we have to do something!" said Emmett.

"He's right; we should go out there and hunt him down!" agreed Edward, fully healed from the previous experience.

"Yeah, there's a dozen of us and only one of him!" said Emmett beginning to come up with a plan. "Okay, let's have the wolves go around the creek, and come up from behind the woods…"

"Now hold on a minute!" interrupted Carlisle. "Let's think this through. We don't even know what he's capable of. There might even be more than one of him."

"No, there's not. When I got inside his mind, I could tell he was alone."

"Okay, so he's alone. That still doesn't mean we can go chasing after him."

"Well if we don't, who else will?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know…"

"See?" exclaimed Edward. "No one else could!"

"Okay, maybe you're right, but even if we are going to do this, we have to do it logically."

"Sounds good to me, what are you thinking of doing?"

Carlisle pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing a map of the forest.

"We'll start out on the porch, with the wolves coming through the forest like you suggested. Could someone go have Jacob ask the other pack to help us?"

"I'll do it" Esme said as she left to talk to Jacob.

"Alright. Now as they come through the forest…."

* * *

In the woods surrounding the house, stood a shadowy figure, silently watching the people in the house.

"Jackpot" he smirked.

* * *

DP: Sorry it's so short, but i haven't written in such a long time, i felt like i kind of owed you all another chapter. Read and Review!


End file.
